Les 71e Hunger Games
by FireKatniss2468
Summary: Survivre. C'est la seule chose qui compte dans l'arène des Hunger Games. Glaith Dlafika est choisie comme tribut feminin pour son district, tandis que son meilleur ami est le tribut masculin. Amour, trahison. N'importe quoi peut arriver pendant les Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable! Le classement est T à cause que ce sont les Hunger Games.
1. La Moisson (première partie)

**Salut Fanfiction! Voici ma première histoire des Hunger Games! J'espère que vous allez aimer!**

**Au district Sept il y a seulement deux vainqueurs (d'après ma connaissance), Blight et Johanna. Celle-ci a gagné les soixante-douzième Hunger Games, et l'histoire se déroule pendant les soixante et onzième Hunger Games. Donc je ne pourrai pas mentionner Johanna dans mon histoire. Désolée pour les fans de Johanna! **

**Le début de l'histoire va ressembler à la version originale de Suzanne Collins. Toute l'idée des Hunger Games lui appartient, mais la plupart des personnages m'appartiennent. Ça va décrire le district Sept au début de l'histoire. Je crois que le premier chapitre va être un peu plus long que les autres. Bon, je vais arrêter de parler maintenant. J'espère que vous allez donner des reviews et aller follower!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me réveille lors d'un matin chaud et ensoleillé, ce qui est tout le contraire de mon humeur, qui est maussade. Pourquoi? Car aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson.

Dans chaque district, un garçon et une fille vont êtres pigés au hasard. Ils seront lâchés dans une arène pour se battre jusqu'à la mort. Une seule personne restera debout, qui sera courronnée vainqueur. Ces enfants sont appelées «tributs». Le tout est filmé en direct et visionné par tous les habitants du pays de Panem, qui sont obligés de regarder. C'est la façon du Capitole, qui est la capital de Panem, pour nous prouver qu'il a le pouvoir absolu sur le pays et que nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Que nous, les districts, sommes biens petits face au Capitole. C'est aussi pour nous rappeler que les jours obscurs avant les Hunger Games ne doivent pas recommencer et que c'est le Capitole qui a gagné contre les rebelles.

Je me lève de mon lit et je me dirige vers celui de ma petite soeur. Elle dort profondément. Ma soeur a six ans et son nom est Rebecca. Je caresse doucement son visage de porcelaine. Elle est tellement fragile, elle ne durerait pas une minute dans l'arène. Une chance qu'elle ne peut pas participer aux Hunger Games.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon frère Connor. Il a treize ans, donc son nom est trois fois dans le bocal. Mais il a tout de même moins de chance d'être pigé que moi, car mon nom figure environ vingt fois dans la boule de verre. Car j'ai aussi pris plusieurs _tesserae_ pour ma famille, et j'ai refusé que mon frère en prenne aussi. Dans ce cas je dois inscrire mon nom plusieurs autres fois pour obtenir des _tesserae_. Un _tessera_ permet à une personne d'obtenir un peu plus de nourriture pendant un an, comme du blé et de l'huile. Et je l'ai fait pour chaque membre de ma famille, qui est composée de quatre personnes, Rebecca, Connor, mon père et moi. Et en plus toutes ces inscriptions s'additionnent! Habituellement ce sont seulement les familles pauvres qui prennent des _tesserae_, et la notre en est malheureusement une.

Mon père travaille tôt le matin et revient tard le soir, donc nous ne le voyons pas souvent. J'habite au district Sept, celui qui fabrique du papier et qui produit du bois. Mon père travaille beaucoup pour obtenir un peu d'argent et nourrir notre famille. Ça fonctionne un peu, mais je lui donne aussi un coup de main car je chasse à l'extérieur des limites du district pour faire du troc et obtenir plus de nourriture. Le braconnage est interdit dans tous les districts, mais certains le font quand même. Pendant que je fais cela, c'est Connor qui s'occupe de Rebecca. Les Pacificateurs au district Sept sont peu mais très sévères, donc je dois chasser très discrètement.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de ressources de nourriture et nos maisons sont de vrais petites cabanes. Oui, je sais. Vu que nous sommes le district qui produit du bois nos maisons ne devraient pas êtres très mauvaises, mais c'est le cas. Il y a seulement quatre chambres dans chaque maison: deux salles à coucher, un salon et une cuisine. Tout le papier et bois que nous coupons et confectionnons sont envoyés au Capitole. Le mobilier de la demeure de ma famille est composé de quelques chaises, une petite table, quatre lits, trois commodes, une télé et nous possédons des ustentiles et quelques casseroles. Le «bain» (qui est en fait un gros bassin en métal qui peut être bougé) est situé dans le salon. Les bâtiments sont plus gros et luxueux dans la section commerciale du district, là où sont les magasins et boutiques. Mais nous avons des bûches en abondance; nous ne crevons pas de froid durant l'hiver au moins.

Nous avons aussi un problème de nourriture et d'eau. Même si nous avons un bain dans notre maison on peut seulement utiliser l'eau froide. Il y a plusieurs rivières et lacs autour du district, mais ils sont pollués. Je me suis habituée à manger l'écorce des arbres et d'autre nourriture dans la forêt. Les habitants de mon district n'ont pas souvent de quoi se mettre sous la dent, seuls les plus riches ont quelque chose sur la table trois fois par jour. Notre nourriture est limitée à du blé, des fruits comme des pommes et des bleuets, de la laitue, du pain et parfois de la viande comme du cochon ou du boeuf. La viande est très rare dans mon district, tu peux seulement t'en procurer au boucher et à quelques marchés. Mais cela exclu si tu fais du braconnage, car dans ce cas tu peux avoir du gibier dans la forêt. Ma famille mange d'habitude une fois par jour, parfois deux, mais d'autres jours on ne mange pas du tout.

«Bon, je devrai rejoindre Blake à notre lieu de rendez-vous.» me dis-je avant de m'habiller et de descendre au premier étage. J'y trouve Connor en train de mijoter quelque chose sur le four.

- Bonjour! lui dis-je d'une joie forcée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il me salue avant de répondre:

- Salut! Je fais juste bouillir de l'eau pour une petite soupe pour moi et Rebecca. Papa a laissé un bol contenant un petit peu de laitue et de riz sur le comptoir. Il dort encore (aujourd'hui c'est un congé à cause de la Moisson). Il a aussi pu acheter quelques tranches de boeuf, que je vais faire cuire. J'ai pensé que tu allais trouver quelque chose à manger pour toi.

- Ah oui bonne idée. Pourrais-tu garder Rebecca pendant que je vais chasser avec Blake? Je devrai revenir avant cet après-midi.

- D'accord. On se voit plus tard, et fait attention pour ne pas te faire prendre!

Je hoche la tête avant de sortir de notre maison et de me diriger vers la place centrale de la ville.

La vie au district Sept est dure. Nous avons une population moyenne, pas trop grosse ni trop petite. Le climat n'est pas très encourageant, pendant l'été c'est la canicule tandis que durant l'hiver on se gèle les fesses. Même s'il ferait quarante-cinq degrés Celsius le jour, les adultes seraient obligés de travailler. Notre district n'est pas très coloré, tout est gris et noir. Sauf le sol de terre battu et la forêt entourant le district. Et comme je l'ai dit nos maisons ne sont pas des manoirs et en plus la nourriture est difficile à trouver.

La ville est déserte, pas beaucoup de gens sont debout à cette heure. Au nord du district il y a l'hôpital, l'école, le quartier général des Pacificateurs (c'est aussi là qu'est la prison), le centre de communication, les marchés, les boutiques et les magasins. À l'ouest c'est l'endroit où sont les usines qui fabriquent le papier. Le Village des Vainqueurs (qui est seulement habité par un gagnant venant du district Sept, Blight Banks) est à l'est. Au sud il y a toutes les maisons des habitants du district, sauf celle du maire. Au milieu de la ville il y a la place centrale et à côté de celle-ci l'hôtel de justice. La voie ferrée est au nord, derrière les bâtiments qui sont là.

Arrivée à la grande-place j'aperçois le petit podium et derrière celui-ci la maison du maire. Il est plus riche que la plupart d'entre nous, mais il n'est pas autant riche qu'un habitant du Capitole, bien sûr. Je vois Blake assis près du podium en train de se tortiller les pouces.

Blake Hanver, qui a seize ans, est mon ami d'enfance, et c'est avec lui que je chasse. Je n'éprouve _aucun_ amour pour lui, seulement de l'amitié. Nos pères se connaissent très bien. Parfois Connor nous accompagne aussi dans nos randonnées dans la nature, pour que nous lui montrons comment se défendre s'il est un jour pigé pour les Hunger Games. Blake et moi partageons nos prises pour nos deux familles pauvres. Mais la sienne est un peu plus riche que la mienne, donc j'ai une plus grande partie de notre récolte. Nous chassons très tôt le matin et très tard le soir, pour ne pas que les Pacificateurs nous voient. Blake a seulement un petit frère de huit ans, donc il prend moins de tesserae que moi. Ses deux parents sont en vie et habitent ensembles. Son père est bûcheron et sa mère détient une petite boutique. Blake sait ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, donc il ne m'en parle pas pour éviter de raviver mon chagrin enfoui au fond de mon coeur.

Moi je suis plus bonne à chasser et Blake est plus doué avec les baies, il sait lesquels sont comestibles et celles qui ne le sont pas. Mais il sait tout de même bien se débrouiller avec un arc. Il sait aussi manier l'hâche, car tous les garçons du district l'apprennent quand ils sont jeunes. Pas pour avoir un avantage pendant les Jeux, même si ça l'aiderait, mais pour leur métier. La plupart des gars du district Sept deviennent bûcheron plus tard. Blake est grand et a un corps bien bati. Ses yeux sont bleus comme la mer et ses cheveux sont chatains. Il a de minces sourcils au dessus de ses yeux et ses lèvres sont un peu pulpeuses. (Détail que je viens de remarquer récemment, et quand je les regarde l'envie de les embrasser m'assaillit, mais je me retiens. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de plus de réconfort à cause des Hunger Games, et Blake réussi très bien même si nous ne sortons pas ensembles. Je devrai essayer de plus me concentrer sur la tâche de garder ma famille en vie.)

Il lève la tête et me dit:

- Allo Glaith! Es-tu prête?

J'acquiesce. Nous commençons à marcher vers le mur de briques nous séparant de la forêt sauvage. Tout le district est entouré de cette barrière solide. C'est impossible de grimper la muraille, ni de creuser en dessous car il y a des fils barbelés sur le sol près du mur de briques. Il y a une porte en métal et celle-ci est dissimulée derrière une maison pour ne pas que des gens non-autorisés vont dans la forêt. Il y en a une car les bûcherons prennent cette porte pour aller couper du bois, mais ils prennent un chemin spécifique et ne s'aventurent pas trop loin. Je compose le mot de passe et ensuite j'ouvre la porte. Je connais le code car une journée j'étais cachée dans un buisson d'où j'avais une bonne vue sur la porte. Un bûcheron est alors venu et a composé le mot de passe sous mes yeux, donc c'est pourquoi je sais le code. Nous regardons autour de nous pour voir s'il y a des gens proches. Non, la voie est libre. Blake et moi passons le seuil de la porte, la refermons doucement et commençons à marcher vers la forêt.

Le district Sept est bordé de forêts verdoyantes et très denses. Le paysage est presque toujours le même, mais plus loin tu peux apercevoir des montagnes et des vallées. Après environ un kilomètre de marche nous nous arrêtons. C'est habituellement ici que nous chassons et faisons la cueillette. Nous pouvons discuter en paix sans nous soucier des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais quelques fois des Pacificateurs passent par ici pendant leur patrouille habituelle. Pour ne pas qu'ils nous voient nous montons et nous cachons dans les arbres. Mais en ce moment il y a personne autour de nous. Blake et moi nous asseyons sur un gros rocher et commençons à discuter.

- Es-tu nerveuse pour cet après-midi? me demande-t-il.

- Un peu oui. lui dis-je. J'ai beaucoup de chances d'être choisie, et je m'inquiète aussi un peu pour Connor.

- Moi aussi. C'est tellement injuste! Pendant que nous on a constamment peur à cause des Hunger Games les habitants du Capitole eux ne se tracassent pas pour cela, et je parie que leur plus grande inquiétude est de savoir ce qu'ils vont porter le lendemain. Pendant qu'il y en a qui meurent de faim la ville la plus riche de tout Panem est en fête toute la journée et ne nous adresse même pas un regard. Si un jour je suis pigé pour participer aux Hunger Games, je voudrai trouver une façon pour prouver au président que je suis plus que son simple pantin, que j'ai une vie moi aussi.

- Je sais, mais on n'y peut rien. C'est le Capitole qui détient le pouvoir absolu, les districts ne peuvent rien changer à cela. Si on commencerait une rébellion le président Snow nous éliminerait comme il l'a fait pour le district Treize. Peut-être que si on s'allierait tous ensembles on pourrait le vaincre, mais il y en a toujours qui sont du côté du mal.

- Je sais...

- Maintenant arrête de te faire de faux espoirs et vient chasser pour te changer les idées.

- Bon d'accord.

On se lève et on va chercher nos armes qui sont cachées dans un trou sous une grosse roche. Je suis très bonne avec une épée, une hâche et des petits couteaux. Mon père m'a appris comment bien les manier quand j'étais plus jeune, avant qu'il commence à travailler à temps plein. Cela est arrivé quand ma mère est disparue. Papa dit qu'elle s'est enfuie, mais moi je crois qu'elle s'est fait enlevée par les Pacificateurs. Mon père affirme qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle, mais j'aperçois toujours une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me dit ça. J'évite habituellement de parler de ma mère avec lui... et aussi avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Ensuite Blake et moi commençons à chasser.

Je sais ce que Blake veut dire. Il veut montrer au président que nous sommes plus qu'un simple pion dans les Hunger Games. Mais cela n'est pas possible, car c'est le Capitole qui détient tout le pouvoir, et le président Snow n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour nous tuer. Je déteste le Capitole autant que Blake. Ses habitants ont la vie facile et possèdent tout ce qu'ils veulent. Eux ne vont pas aux Hunger Games, donc ils s'amusent bien en nous regardant mourir dans l'arène. Pour le Capitole c'est un jeu divertissant, mais pour nous c'est un jeu de la vie ou de la mort. J'espère qu'un jour tout cela va changer et que la vie dans les districts va devenir plus juste.

Après quelques heures notre chasse s'avère bonne. J'ai tué deux oiseaux, trois écureuils et un lapin. Mes prises sont un peu sales, car j'ai lancé mon couteau sur la tête ou sur le dos. Blake a ramassé une vingtaine de baies et a tué trois oiseaux. Il réussit toujours à viser le cou ou le ventre. Ce n'est pas très préci, mais c'est mieux que moi. On divise les prises et les baies entre nous deux. J'ai le lapin, un écureuil, trois oiseaux et environ une dizaine de baies sauvages. Blake a le reste. Nous mangeons une petite partie de notre récolte pour le dîner et on range le reste dans nos sacs. Ensuite on commence à marcher vers le district.

On arrive après une heure de marche. J'active le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et on se faufile dans la ville. Personne en vue, on réussit à se diriger vers le marché de Mme Dirinia sans se faire voir. Cette dame nous échange nos écureuils contre des fruits. Nous le faisons très discrétement et en cachette et habituellement personne nous voit. Au district Sept nous faisons du troc, nous utilisons l'argent que très rarement. Donc Blake et moi entrons dans le marché et nous approchons du comptoir où est Mme Dirinia en train de ranger le blé et les fruits. Quand elle nous aperçoit elle pointe une porte près d'elle et dit:

- Suivez-moi.

Puis elle franchit la porte. Nous lui emboîtons le pas et arrivons dans la salle où Dirinia conserve la nourriture. L'air est plus frais ici pour que les victuailles durent plus longtemps. Mme Dirinia prend la parole en premier.

- Avez-vous du gibier? J'ai vraiment le goût de manger de la chair avant le tirage des tributs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas choisis.

Je sors les écureuils et je lui les tends.

- Pourrions-nous avoir des fruits pour cela, comme d'habitude.

- Bien sûr! Voici ce que je vous ai réservé. (Elle cherche sur les étagères avant de dénicher un petit pot rempli de bleuets qu'elle nous donne. Puis elle trouve quelques pommes qu'elle nous tend ensuite.) C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner.

- C'est correct. Merci beaucoup, et quand nous aurons d'autres écrureuils on vous les rapportera. À la prochaine!

- Merci à vous! Bonne chance à vous deux pour cet après-midi, et que la chance soit en votre faveur!

Nous la quittons et retournons chez nous. Je déduis en me fiant au soleil qu'il est environ midi, et la Moisson est à 14h00. Quand on arrive devant ma maison Blake s'arrête et commencer à parler.

- Bon, on dirait qu'on est arrivé chez toi. On se revoit plus tard... Et bonne chance.

Ensuite il fait quelque chose qui me prend totalement au dépourvu. Il se penche et m'embrasse. Une petite brise nous enlace pendant que nos corps sont collés l'un sur l'autre. Après quelques secondes il me lache et me lance un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Je reste là plusieurs minutes, ébahie et incertaine. Puis j'entre chez moi et je vais me changer pour la Moisson. Pendant que j'enfile une robe verte forêt qui s'arrête aux molets je repense au baiser de Blake.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Est-ce que c'est parce-qu'il ressent la même chose que moi je ressens à son égard depuis un certain temps? J'ai vu de la tristesse et de la peur dans le regard qu'il m'a donné avant de se retourner. Est-il triste que nous sommes dans la misère et que nous sommes obligés de participer aux Hunger Games? A-t-il peur que je sois choisie? S'inquiète-t-il vraiment pour moi? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je trouve qu'il n'a pas choisi la bonne occasion. Aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson. Si un de nous deux va aux Hunger Games et ne revient pas, l'autre va être dévasté! Par contre je dois avouer que le baiser était... correct. Je l'ai aimé, et c'était le premier baiser que j'ai eu de ma vie. Son haleine sentait la mente et son baiser était doux même s'il me tenait d'une poigne de fer. Mais je ne sais pas si je voudrai devenir sa petite amie, pas tout de suite. Je dois m'occuper de ma famille et prendre soin de mon frère et de ma soeur. Et je ne sais pas ce que lui pensait quand ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Devrai-je lui demander la prochaine fois qu'on se voit? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de soudainement m'embrasser... Une petite voix dans ma tête dit: C'est ça que l'amour peut faire... Je me ressaissis. Non! me dis-je. Je ne fréquenterai pas quelqu'un avant que ma famille soit en sécurité. Et je devrai déchiffrer mes propres émotions avant de songer à ceux de Blake.

Ma garde-robe n'est pas très grande. Je possède seulement deux robes, celle que je porte et une autre mauve qui appartenait à ma mère. Mais je porte presque jamais cette robe car elle me fait penser à ma mère. Le reste de mes vêtements est composé de blouses, pantalons et des vestes de cuivre. Je porte ces veste quand je vais chasser. Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois avant d'aller voir comment Rebecca se débrouille. Elle porte une petite robe rose pâle qui lui va aux genous. Pendant le tirage elle va attendre avec mon père derrière les gars et les filles éligibles. Je commence à lui parler.

- Es-tu prête pour la Moisson?

- Oui! me répond-t-elle joyeusement. Est-ce qu'on y va?

- Oui vient-en. On va aller voir papa et Connor.

Je lui prends la main et on descend en bas. On rencontre papa et notre frère près de la porte d'entrée. Rebecca et moi allons étreindre notre père. Quand nous le désserrons il nous complimente.

- Wow, vous êtes merveilleuses! Prêts? On peut y aller.

On sort de la maison et on se dirige vers la grande-place. En route là je m'inquiète comme ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas aller aux Hunger Games! Si c'est mon nom qui est sorti du bol je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de monter sur la scène...

Nous arrivons à la place centrale vers 13h30. Il y a pleins de cameras entourant la scène pour filmer la Moisson. Mon père enlace Connor et moi une dernière fois avant de nous dire: Bonne chance et soyez braves. Ensuite mon frère et moi allons nous inscrire pendant que mon père s'éloigne avec Rebecca. Quand nous avons fini nous marchons vers notre place respective. Le groupe des garçons et des filles sont séparés et ils sont classés par leur âge. Donc je vais vers la section des filles de quinze ans.

Sur l'estrade il y a trois chaise, celle du maire, une pour Onrola Pailegi et une autre chaise pour Blight Banks, le seul vainqueur vivant de notre district. Pour le moment seule la chaise d'Onrola est occupée. Cette femme est celle qui pige les noms et qui va escorter les tributs au Capitole. Elle vient de là-bas, donc elle porte un accoûtrement bizarre. Il y a une perruque verte pâle sur sa tête et son visage est rose. Elle porte BEAUCOUP de maquillage, ça se voit. Sa robe est verte émeraude, les manches sont bouffantes et elle touche le sol. On dirait que le diamètre du bas de sa robe est de deux mètres! Onrola est assise sur sa chaise de bois et attend le moment d'aller piger les deux noms. (Je ne sais pas comment elle fait sans qu'on voit ses sous-vêtements.)

J'aperçois mon amie, Lila, une des filles avec qui je passe du temps à l'école. Je m'approche d'elle et je commence la conversation.

- Salut Lila.

- Allo! me dit-elle en se retournant. Euh... Es-tu nerveuse?

- Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! J'espère qu'une de nous deux ne va pas être choisie.

- Moi aussi.

Nous restons quelques minutes silencieuses avant de nous étreindres.

- Nous allons passer cela ensembles, ne t'inquiète pas. lui dis-je gentiment.

Il est maintenant 14h00, donc c'est à ce moment que le maire sort de sa maison et commence à lire l'histoire de Panem du rouleau de papier qu'il tient dans ses mains. Son nom est Traitner Klovel, il n'est pas très grand et a encore des cheveux noirs sur sa tête. Je dirai qu'il a environ une quarantaine d'années.

Le maire Klovel commence par décrire l'Amérique du nord, d'où Panem est né. Puis il continue en disant comment notre pays est formé et etc. J'ai arrêté d'écouter après cela. Mon regard s'égare vers la section des garçons. Je cherche Blake pour qu'il essait de me rassurer. Je croise son regard. Il me regarde avant de me sourire, probablement pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser: Je sais que toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je secoue la tête et je me concentre sur ce que le maire dit.

Le maire Klovel est maintenant est train de lire la liste des vainqueurs du district Sept. Ça se fait rapidement car il y a seulement un gagnant. Quand son nom est dit Blight monte sur l'estrade et nous salue avant de s'asseoire à sa place désignée. Blight Banks a une femme et vit dans le Village des Vainqueurs. Il ne sort pas souvent donc peu de gens le connaissent vraiment, mais il est lié étroitement avec les autres vainqueurs des districts. Blight est en assez bonne santé et d'après les gens il est un bon mentor. Si nous perdons tout le temps ce n'est pas à cause de lui, mais bien à cause de nos tributs. Habituellement ce sont des enfants affamés qui n'ont jamais touché une arme de leur vie. Revenons à la Moisson.

Quand Blight est assis et que les applaudissements cessent Onrola se lève et s'approche des deux grosses boules de verre contenant les noms des enfants éligibles. Elle prend le micro et s'exclame:

- Joyeux Hunger Games! C'est le temps de choisir notre tribut feminin!

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour garder sa bonne humeur. C'est comme si elle était contente de choisir deux pauvres enfants qui vont êtres envoyés à leur mort dans l'arène. Et si elle croit que sa robe est à la mode, elle se trompe.

Onrola plonge la main dans le contenant des filles. S'il-vous-plaît pas moi. S'il-vous-plaît pas moi. S'il-vous-plaît pas moi...

Elle sort un papier de la boule et lit le nom à haute voix:

- Glaith Dlafika!

Zut.

* * *

**Je sais que ça finit un peu brusquement, je m'excuse pour cela. Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté dans peu de temps. J'espère que vous n'allez pas oublier mon histoire pendant ce temps!**


	2. La Moisson (deuxième partie)

**Allo! Avez-vous aimé le premier chapitre?**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. Il est plus court, mais le troisième chapitre devrait avoir une longueur respectable. Donnez des reviews et ajoutez à vos favoris!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hum... Décidement la chance n'est pas avec moi aujourd'hui.

Je commence à marcher péniblement vers l'estrade, escortée par quelques Pacificateurs. Tous les visages autour de moi ont une expression de pitié. J'essais d'avoir l'air forte, mais à l'intérieur je suis effrayée. Je vais aller aux Hunger Games, l'un de mes pires cauchemards.

Quand je suis finalement sur la scène Onrola dit:

- Tu dois être honnorée d'être le tribut féminin!

«Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela est faux.» est la pensée qui me vient à l'esprit quand elle dit cela. Je cherche un soutient dans la foule, je vois Lila dans un coin qui essait de retenir ses larmes, mais c'est évident qu'elle va éclater en sanglots dans peu de temps. J'aperçois aussi Blake qui a l'air boulversé, même si ça ne parait pas trop. Je cherche Connor, qui a un regard disant: Je suis désolé. Il y a aussi Mme Dirinia qui a une expression abbatue. Finalement je distingue mon père et Rebecca dans la foule de gens massés derrière les enfants éligibles. Je sais qu'eux aussi sont tristes.

- Y aurait-il des volontaires pour remplacer Glaith aux Hunger Games de cette année?

Quelqu'un peut prendre ma place s'il est de mon sexe et éligible, sinon il ne remplit pas les conditions nécessaires. Je scrute la foule, à la recherche d'un mouvement. Rien, tout le monde est muet et immobile. Je regarde Lila, qui a la tête baissée. Je sais que nous sommes amies, mais je ne crois pas que notre relation est assez forte pour qu'elle se porte volontaire. C'est ce qui est déchirant à propos des Hunger Games. Tu crois que tes amis feraient un sacrifice pour toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais si tu te portes volontaire c'est comme pratiquement te suicider.

- Bon, on dirait que non. continue Onrola. Alors donnez une chaude main d'applaudissements à votre tribut féminin des soixante et onzième Hunger Games!

La population commence à applaudir faiblement. Je sais qu'en réalité ils voudraient rester silencieux, mais s'ils feraient cela les Pacificateurs en fouetteraient plusieurs. Après quelques secondes ça l'arrête.

- J'aurai voulu un peu plus d'enthousiasme, mais bon. Maintenant c'est le temps de choisir notre tribut masculin!

Elle marche vers la boule de verre des garçons, met sa main à l'intérieur et en retire un peit bout de papier. Elle lit le nom à voix haute pour que tous puissent entendre le deuxième enfant condamné à la mort.

- Connor Dlafika!

Quoi?! Mon frère! Cela veut dire que je vais devoir tuer mon propre frère aux Hunger Games pour pouvoir revenir chez moi! Comment Connor a-t-il pu être choisi? Son nom était moins de cinq fois dans la boule, tandis que d'autres enfants avaient pris des tonnes de _tesserae_!

Connor commence à marcher vers la scène. Les autres garçons s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Connor garde la tête baissée pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'estrade. Le pire dans tout cela est que je suis impuissante. Je suis déjà un tribut, et même si je ne le serais pas je n'aurai pas le droit de me porter volontaire à sa place car je suis une fille... Le Capitole est vraiment cruel.

Quand Connor lève la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont envahis de larmes, et son regard est rempli de peur et de tristesse. Je ressens la même chose que lui. Je ne pourrai jamais abattre mon frère, même si cela va me coûter ma mort. J'essais de le rassurer en lui lançant un regard de confiance, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai été très convaincante. Je ne suis pas une actrice bonne à ce point-là.

- Oh mon dieu! s'écrie Onrola. Êtes-vous frère et soeur? Cela arrive très rarement que deux tributs du même district soient issus de la même famille!

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est très rare que deux tribut soient de la même famille. Si une fille est choisie comme tribut, sa sœur (si elle est éligible) pourrait prendre sa place (c'est la même chose avec les frères). Mais tu ne peux pas si ta frangine ou ton frère est du sexe opposé. Habituellement les familles comme cela ont de la chance et ce ne sont pas la soeur et le frère qui sont tributs.

- Je, je... hésite Onrola, oubliez cela. Il y a-t-il un volontaire pour remplacer le tribut garçon?

Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire. Est-ce qu'elle voulait nous dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle a de la pitié pour nous? Peut-être qu'elle a hésité car si elle l'aurait dit tout le Capitole l'aurait vu, donc Onrola aurait peut-être été exécutée. Tu ne vois pas cela souvent, un habitant du Capitole qui éprouve de la compassion.

Je regarde la foule de garçons rassemblés, espérant que l'un deux lève sa main. La plupart d'entre eux savent que nous sommes frère et soeur. Y en aurait-il un qui aurait un coeur assez gros pour se porter volontaire et éviter que Connor et moi nous massacrons dans l'arène, ou pour éviter que je ressente la douleur de perdre un membre de ma famille à cause des Hunger Games...

- Je me porte volontaire pour représenter le tribut masculin du district Sept. s'élève une voix dans les garçons éligibles.

Non. Non! Je reconnaitrai cette voix n'importe où... C'est celle de Blake.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'allez pas abandonner mon histoire! Encore là désolée si ça finit un peu sec. Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver dans peu de temps. ****À la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	3. Les adieux

**Bonjour! Voici le troisième chapitre des soixante et onzième Hunger Games. J'espère que vous allez l'aprécier comme les premiers chapitres. Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Blake se détache de la foule et commence à marcher vers l'estrade. Les garçons se déplacent comme ils l'ont fait pour Connor. Pendant ce temps les Pacificateurs enlèvent mon frère de la scène et le ramènent à sa place initiale. Quand Blake arrive sur le podium Onrola demande:

- Eh bien, il y a un volontaire pour les garçons! Quel est ton nom jeune homme?

- Blake Hanver. répond mon ami.

- Blake , tu es courageux de t'être porté volontaire! (Ensuite elle se tourne vers la population et dit:) Donc voici notre tribut masculin! Maintenant acclamez les deux représentants du district Sept des soixante et onzième Hunger Games!

Les habitants commencent à légèrement applaudir, comme tout à l'heure. Quand ils arrètent Onrola nous invite à nous serrer la main, Blake et moi. Je le fixe pendant que l'on fait cela, je lui envoie un regard signifiant: Pourquoi? C'est vrai que ça l'aurait été triste s'il aurait fallu que je tue mon frère, mais maintenant je vais devoir massacrer mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire! En plus mes émotions envers Blake vont tout compliquer. C'est bien gentil qu'il ait pris la place de Connor, mais là on est tous les deux dans le pétrin! J'aurai voulu que ce soit un étranger qui s'aurait porter volontaire, pas quelqu'un que je connais parfaitement! Ça l'aurait été plus facile! Peut-être que Blake a pris la place de Connor car il veut me protéger?

Dans ces yeux j'aperçois de la peur (évidemment), mais aussi de la détermination. Est-il déterminé à me garder en vie pour que je puisse gagner les Hunger Games et revoir ma famille? Si la réponse est oui je ne laisserai pas faire. Mais si j'aurais le choix de me sacrifier pour lui ou de le tuer pour sauver ma peau, que choisirai-je? On ne peut pas tous les deux revenir vivants au district Sept...

Onrola conclut la Moisson en disant:

- Bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable pendant les Jeux!

Je crois que c'est la phrase qui me dégoûte le plus. Le sort n'est vraiment pas en notre faveur, surtout pas en _ma_ faveur. Si le sort me serait favorable je ne serais pas le tribut féminin du district Sept et je n'irai pas aux Hunger Games. Si le sort me serait favorable mon frère n'aurait pas été moissonné. Si le sort me serait favorable mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas remplacer mon frère, donc il n'aurait pas fallu que je le tue pour revenir chez moi. Si le sort nous serait favorable nos vies ne serait pas misérables et les districts seraient plus riches. Si le sort nous serait favorable les Hunger Games n'existeraient simplement pas.

Puis l'hymne nationale de Panem commence. Pendant qu'elle joue Blake et moi sommes conduis par des Pacificateurs vers l'hôtel de justice.

Même si ce bâtiment est là depuis toujours je ne suis jamais allée à l'intérieur. C'est un vrai luxe! Les murs sont peinturés d'une belle couleur or et il y a un chandelier au plafond. Je marche sur un tapis fabriqué d'un matériel très doux et brillant et orné de différents petits motifs. Les Pacificateurs amènent Blake et moi vers deux chambres séparées. Ensuite ils sortent de la pièce et me laissent seule. C'est ici que je vais dire au revoir, ou adieu, à ma famille et mes amis. Je possède une heure en tout. Ensuite je vais être mise dans un train qui va m'apporter au Capitole.

La salle où je me situe est assez grande et a autant de splendeur que le hall d'entrée. Il y a une carpette sous mes pieds ressemblant à celle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Quelques canapés et divans font partis du mobilier et il y a même une télévision.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un sofa et j'attends. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer ma famille. Je cours les voir et je me réfugie dans les bras de mon père. Je lui dis, ma voix étouffée par des sanglots:

- Papa, je ne veux pas aller aux Huger Games! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune!

- Je sais Glaith. me dit-il pour me rassurer. Alors ne meurt pas. Essais de gagner pour que tu puisses revenir chez toi.

- Mais je ne serai jamais capable de tuer d'autres enfants! Ils ont une vie et des amis, ils voudront retourner chez eux tout comme moi!

- Glaith, n'oublie pas une chose dans l'arène. Si tu tues un tribut, c'est pour te défendre et c'est parce-qu'on t'y oblige d'une certaine manière. C'est aussi pour que tu puisses revenir ici, au district Sept. Lorsque tu vas achever quelqu'un pense qu'il est dans un endroit meilleur.

- Comme le paradis?

- Appele cela ce que tu veux.

- OK... Mais ça ne va pas être facile.

- Je sais. Essais de ne pas trop y songer.

- Je te promets que je vais essayer de gagner pour toi et la famille.

Puis je l'enlace pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me marche ensuite vers Connor et je commence à lui énumérer quoi faire quand je ne serai pas là.

- Maintenant Connor c'est toi qui vas devoir s'occuper de la famille. Tu iras chasser en te rappellant de tout ce que je t'ai appris. Si tu attrapes des écureuils tu les apportera à Mme Dirinia, elle va te les troquer contre des bleuets et des pommes. Ne t'aventures pas trop loin dans la forêt, il y a des animaux sauvages qui sont très féroces. Et fait attention aux Pacificateurs.

- Oui Glaith. Je vais faire du mieux que je peux.

Puis je lui chuchote dans l'oreille quelque chose d'autre:

- Et pour que tu saches, si tu aurais été le deuxième tribut, je n'aurai jamais pu te tuer.

Ensuite je l'étreinds lui aussi. Rebecca, ne comprennant pas très bien ce qui se passe, demande:

- Où vas-tu?

Je me tourne vers elle et je réponds:

- Je vais aux Hunger Games. Je vais probablement revenir dans un mois ou moins. Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite princesse, Connor va prendre soin de toi.

- Les Hunger Games... Est-ce que tu vas mourir?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être (dans ma tête: probablement), mais je vais essayer de rester en vie pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Elle court vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je ne peux retenir quelques larmes. Je vais surtout m'ennuyer de ma petite soeur...

- Non Rebecca, je vais revenir. Je te le jure. N'oublie pas d'écouter tout ce que papa et Connor te disent, d'accord?

- OK...

C'est à ce moment que les Pacificateurs arrivent en trombe dans la chambre et poussent ma famille hors de ma vue. Leur temps est écoulé. La dernière chose que j'entends est mon père qui me souhaite bonne chance. Je suis à nouveau seule.

J'ai promis à mon père et à ma soeur que je vais triompher les Hunger Games, donc c'est ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais y arriver. Je me tracasserai à propos de Blake quand ce sera le temps. Donc je n'y penserai pas tout de suite. Je vais me concentrer sur le présent, pas le futur.

La prochaine personne qui entre est Lila. Elle me saute dans les bras et dit en pleurant:

- J'aurai dû me porter volontaire! Je ne pouvais pas te regarder monter sur la scène! Je me sens tellement coupable!

- Non. lui dis-je fermement. C'est correct si tu ne t'es pas portée volontaire, de toute façon je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire. J'aurai été incapable d'accepter que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais, mais...

- Ne t'angoisses pas Lila. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour gagner les Hunger Games et retourner à la maison. Tout ce que je te demande est de croire en moi.

- Oui, c'est sûr que je crois en toi. Mais si...

Je la coupe:

- Chut. Ne pense pas négativement. Je vais gagner, quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous nous serrons dans nos bras quelques secondes. Mais les Pacificateurs reviennent trop tôt. Ils entrent et chassent mon amie de la chambre. Quand elle disparait la porte se referme.

Je suis chanceuse d'avoir une amie qui se soucie tellement de moi. Elle était même prête à se porter volontaire à ma place! Mais comme je l'ai dit je ne l'aurais pas laisser faire cela. J'ai plus de chance que Lila de revenir en vie. Moi au moins je sais comment chasser et monter dans les arbres. Ça me touche qu'elle s'inquiète autant à mon propos. Et je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi. Je vais revenir pour la remercier pour tout le soutient qu'elle m'a apporté durant notre amitié.

La prochaine personne qui vient me voir est Mme Dirinia. Elle se laisse tomber sur un canapé et commence la conversation.

- Oh ma fille! Je suis désolée que tu dois aller aux Hunger Games! On dirait que le sort n'était pas en ta faveur.

- Oui je sais. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

- En plus Blake est un de tes adversaire, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir.

- Moi non plus...

- Mais je suis sûre que tu vas faire le bon choix. Je suis venue ici pour te dire que je vais faire les échanges avec ton frère lorsqu'il va m'apporter des écureuils. Je vais lui donner le plus de nourriture que je pourrai. Je sais combien ta famille compte à tes yeux.

- Mme Dirinia, vous n'avez pas besoin de vider tout votre marché juste pour notre famille! Vous avez d'autres clients.

- J'insiste! Je vais lui en donner plus qu'habituellement. Je ne voudrai pas qu'à ton retour tu n'ailles plus de famille!

- Mon retour?

- Oui! J'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu peux revenir au district vivante!

- Mais Blake?

- N'oublie pas que parfois de mauvais évèments vont arriver. Mais à la fin il y a toujours un côté positif. Même si tout a l'air sans espoir, n'abandonne pas! Il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Euh... Que voulez-vous dire?

- Tu réfléchiras à ces paroles pendant les Jeux. Tu vas trouver la signication pendant ton expérience des Hunger Games.

- Merci Mme Dirinia. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour gagner.

Puis elle acquiesce et me souhaite bonne chance avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mme Dirinia a un peu remonté ma confiance. Peut-être que mes chances de gagner ne sont pas si minimes que ça après tout. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par: «N'oublie pas que parfois de mauvais évèments vont arriver. Mais à la fin il y a toujours un côté positif. Même si tout a l'air sans espoir, n'abandonne pas! Il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel.». Rien qu'à y penser j'ai mal à la tête. Peut-être qu'elle a raison et que tout va devenir clair quand je serai dans l'arène.

Ma visiteuse suivante est une dame que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Elle entre et marche vers un fauteuil, où elle s'assied. Cette madame doit être riche, elle porte les plus beaux vêtements que j'ai vu. Ceux d'Onrola devaient coûter chers aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas très jolis. Le manteau de la femme est fait en cuivre je crois et il a un col de fourrure. Elle porte des talons hauts bleus et ses pantalons sont noirs. Il y a un peu de maquillage sur son visage, comme du rouge à lèvres et du fard à paupières. Ses yeux sont bruns noisettes et ses cheveux sont blonds. Je crois qu'elle a entre trente et vingt ans. Cette femme est très belle, je dois l'avouer.

- Euh... dis-je, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais suis-je censée vous connaître?

- Non, je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Mon nom est Marely Banks.

Banks! C'est la femme de Blight! Que fait-elle ici?

- Bonjour. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir?

- Sais-tu qui je suis?

- Oui, vous êtes la femme de Blight.

- Eh bien, tu as un bon sens de la déduction! Donc pour répondre à ta question je suis ici pour te dire bonne chance durant les Jeux.

- Mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela? Est-ce que vous souhaitez bonne chance à tous les tributs qui vont aux Hunger Games?

- Non, car toi et ton compagnon êtes spécials.

- Spécials? répètais-je, incrédule.

- Oui. Quelque chose me dit que c'est l'un de vous deux qui va gagner les Jeux cette années. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres tributs. Vous avez l'air d'avoir du potentiel. Surtout toi Glaith.

- Euh... Merci. Mais comment savez-vous que nous possédons des compétences qui vont nous aider durant les Jeux?

- C'est un secret.

- OK... Mais j'ai une question.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous et Blight ne sortez presque jamais de votre maison?

- C'est une longue histoire. Moi je veux prendre de l'air frais, mais Blight ne veux pas. Les Hunger Games l'ont changé. Il n'est plus le courageux jeune homme que je connaissais autrefois. Lorsqu'il sort dans la nature ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs reliés aux Jeux, donc il s'enferme dans la maison. Il n'est pas tout le temps drogué ou ivre comme certains vainqueurs, mais il ne sort presque jamais. Le moment de l'année qu'il hait le plus est les Hunger Games. Là il est obligé de sortir et d'être le mentor des deux tributs du district Sept. Je sais qu'il fait du mieux qu'il peut, mais c'est toujours douloureux de voir ses protégés êtres assassinés par des couteaux. Blight reste en bonne santé grâce à l'équipement du gym situé au sous-sol de notre maison. Et il mange de la nourriture saine, la plupart du temps. C'est difficile pour moi, mais je l'aime toujours et je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

- Wow... Je ne savais pas que Blight étais comme cela.

- Oh oui. Quand quelqu'un réussit à survivre aux Hunger Games il n'est plus le même.

Elle me prend les mains et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Glaith, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je veux te dire d'essayer de revenir ici en vie et de ne pas laisser les Jeux te changer. C'est presque impossible mais ça l'est. Je ne voudrai pas que tu deviennes comme mon mari. J'ai déjà visité Blake et il m'a dit oui. Ne baisse jamais les bras et persévère jusqu'au bout. Tu auras des choix difficiles à faire mais la réponse est toujours située dans ton coeur.

Les Pacificateurs entrent et disent à Mme Banks de sortir. Ils doivent savoir qui elle est, car ils ne la précipitent pas trop. Elle se lève et pendant cela j'hoche la tête. Ensuite Marely quitte la pièce. Les Pacificateurs me disent qu'il me reste dix minutes avant d'embarquer sur le train puis ils referment la porte.

Je suis en train de réfléchir aux parole de la femme de Blight. Pourquoi croit-elle autant que Blake ou moi allons gagner? Elle ne connait pas grand chose à propos de nous. Ce n'est pas comme si elle savait que nous chassons illégalement, n'est-ce pas? Si oui comment a-t-elle fait pour l'apprendre? Mme Dirinia et nos parents sont les seules personnes à savoir que Blake et moi faisons du braconnage. Je crois que les réponses à ces questions vont rester un mystère.

Je ne savais pas Blight était un homme ressemblant à la description de Mme Banks. Grand et fort, en revanche brisé à l'intérieur. Mais la raison pourquoi nous les voyons jamais fait du sens. Et c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile de voir ses tributs périr à chaque année. Peut-être que ce sera différent pendant ces Hunger Games. Mais est-ce que la réalité est que les Jeux change les vainqueurs? Mais maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que c'est arrivé quelques fois. Et ce que Marely a dit à la fin ressemblait un peu aux dernières phrases de Mme Dirinia. Je sais que je ne vais pas abdiquer et que je vais continuer jusqu'au bout. Mais les deux questions finales sont celles-ci: Si je gagne, ce qui est peu probable, les Hunger Games m'auront-ils changé? Ou est-ce la même Glaith Dlafika qui va revenir chez elle?

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce un bon chapitre? Le prochain va parler de leur première journée au Capitole et leur voyage là-bas dans le train. Et peut-être aussi de la parade de chariots, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Gardez mon histoire en tête pendant la période d'attente!**


	4. Message de l'autheure

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, reviewers et etc. Merci pour tous les commentaires et pour tous les followers qui se sont rajoutés! Non, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre.

Bon, je sais que je n'ai pas écrit depuis plusieurs semaines, je m'excuse pour cela. J'étais en vacances chez l'amie de ma mère et on a fait plusieurs activités. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu trouver du temps pour écrire. Le 15 août je vais aller chez mon père et je vais visiter ma famille, donc je suis assez sûre que je n'aurait pas le temps d'écrire là-bas aussi. Donc je crois que je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour mes histoires avant le mois de septembre, ça va dépendre quand je vais revenir chez moi. Je vais m'y remettre c'est sûr au mois de septembre. J'ai tout de même pu trouver un peu de temps pour écrire cela. Mais même si l'histoire des 71e Hunger Games est en pause j'espère que mon nombre de lecteurs, commentaires, etc., va augmenter!

J'ai remarqué que quelques reviews parlent du fait que Glaith et Blake étant les tributs est prévisible. Je le sais et j'ai fait un peu exprès. Et ça le disait même dans le résumé. J'ai fait cela pour représenter un peu la paire Gale/Katniss mais avec différents personnages. J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer!

J'aurai besoin d'idées pour les costumes de Blake et Glaith durant la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Aussi pour les interviews. J'ai quelques idées mais j'ai aussi besoin d'inspiration de votre part. Je suis aussi un peu en panne à cause de cela. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos suggestions par PM (messages privés). Donc à la prochaine et passez un bel été!


End file.
